One crazy day
by KaiDranzerBladeRevolution524
Summary: this is the only chapter sorry. but plese read a review


One Crazy Day

One day when I went to school I thought it was going to be another boring day at school. I also found out we were going to have a guess speaker. Alyssa, Greg, Ian, and I decided that we were going to skip class so we would miss it. We were going to go to the computer lab but someone told us that he could do three or four things at once. So we thought well it might be interesting. So we went to the assembly and waited for a few minutes. The next thing we know there was a big cloud of smoke and there was something in it. Everybody started to laugh and walked right out of the gym. Only Alyssa, Greg, Ian, and two other friends; Brian Donell, Michael Langston, and I weren't laughing because we hadn't got hit yet. So we went down to the floor to see what was going on and then that's when all the crazy stuff started to happen.

Ian went in the cloud to see what it was and when he came out he was laughing his head off. Then Greg went into it and he came out laughing too. He and Ian just could not stop laughing. No matter what we did they just keep on laughing so we just left them alone. Alyssa went in next and when she came out she was laughing too. So Brian, Michael, and I decided that it must be laughing gas and if we didn't get out of there soon we would be infected too. So we left. Michael and I had a haunch of where the laughing gas came from. So we went to the science lab to see if the laughing gas tanks were full and then out of no where the gas came in. Brian got scared cause he didn't want to end up like Greg, Ian or Alyssa who were down in the gym out of breath from the gas, but me and Michael knew how to get rid of the gas all we needed was some water and luckily for us there was a lot of sinks in the lab. I jump over to one and turned it on. Michael turned another one on and we yelled at Brian to help so he turned some on and finally we got all the sinks turned on. Me and Michael knew how the gas got out and what we had to do we had to stop a guy named XANA and it was going to be really hard to do without help so we went to get some friends of ours: Jeremy, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita. Me, Michael, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita went to sort it out while Jeremy went to help our friends: Alyssa, Ian, and Greg.

When we got to Lyoko we were met by some monsters. Me and Michael told the others that we would handle them and to go and take Aelita to the tower and that's what they did. So there I was stuck fighting monsters along with Michael. It would have been better if there hadn't been more coming out every time we destroyed one. They finally got past Michael, because I got sent back to the real world, and that was a problem. Jeremy got Alyssa, Ian, and Greg back to normal and brought them to the lab. When they got there Jeremy asked Greg if he knew of a way to keep the gas out of the lab. Greg said "Just leave it to me" and with that said he started to work. He yelled at Alyssa and Ian to help just as I was coming back from Lyoko. I saw that Greg and the others were fine but I didn't see Brian among them. So I asked Jeremy where Brian was and Jeremy said that he couldn't find him. So I told him that he was in the science lab and Jeremy said that he would go back and get him if I could run the computer. I told him I would and he went and grab a mask and then he left to go get Brian.

I got on the computer asked if they could hear me and then I started to direct them to the tower because they couldn't find it. I saw that Michael was in trouble so I told Yumi and the guys that Michael needed their help. Odd told Yumi and Ulrich to go and help Michael that he would keep Aelita safe, but I told them that would not work because he was coming toward them and to be ready for some action. The next thing anybody knows is that there is shooting everywhere and Yumi told Odd to take Aelita and go to the tower because Aelita found it. We stopped Zana this time. Jeremy got back with Brian just as Aelita went in to the tower so he asked me and Yumi if we were ready for a trip back in to the past and we said that we were. About the time all the trouble with the gas started it was snowing and Aelita thought it was so pretty. We all did and we also knew one thing that if we work together we can do anything. As long as we believe in ourselves and each other.

My little granddaughter asked "Is it true?" "About what? " I asked. "About if you believe in yourself and your friends you can do any thing" I told her that she could do anything she set her mind to. She said "That was a great story grandma." I said "You know what else every word of it was true." She said "Really?" and I said "Yep". Now my granddaughter, Brian's son, Michael's daughter, Yumi and Ulrich's son, Odd's son and, Jeremy and Aelita's daughter saves the world from XANA and it's a great feeling too.


End file.
